dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoroaster Leviathan
Zoroaster Leviathan, formerly known as Zoroaster Berith, is a supporting character in DxD: ExTrA, as well as one of the current Neo-Great Satans, holding the title as the manager of general affairs. He's Alice Berith's older brother, but because of his position as the demon lord, he no longer can inherit the Berith name, thus making her the next head of the clan. He serves as the tutor as both Hiroyuki and Alice, the manager of the 22-Cards Arcana Challenge and the main reason why the current system of the three factions is getting thinner and thinner. Appearance Zoroaster is a tall, handsome young-looking man with golden short hair with wild and spiky bangs, fair skin and muscular build. Because of Mary Beelzebub's inplants of new experimental organs on him, one of his eyes glow a very supernatural white, while the other maintaned the original golden color. He usually wears the usual Satan Gears of long cape, shoulder shields and armor during his stay on the underworld, however, during his time in the human world, Zoroaster wears several outfits that can vary from casual to downright cosplay. Personality Zoroaster, not unlike Hiroyuki, is what people might call a Chuuni: Despite his genius-level intelect and prodigy control over his family's Dark Flames, he rather talk about anime and manga and dress accordantly to further enjoy his own mental experiences. Zoroaster is nonsensical, mild-mannered, carefree and sometimes arrogant, as he doesn't treat the other satans at they should, considering himself the rival of his fellow demon lord Cohen Lucifer and being the main source of annoyance of Mary Beelzebub. Also, not unlike Hiroyuki, he has the habit to throw very campy and overactive performances. However, when the situation calls for it, he can be very serious and responsible. as the head of the supernatural affairs, Zoroaster can be very eloquent, persuassive and well-mannered. he also loves his little sister Alice, turning himself into a satan in order to leave the spotlight as the head of the Berith clan for her. He also took a liking of Hiroyuki, seeing how close he is to his sister, and how he's extremely effective in her imersion in social life. Of course, both of them also considered themselves rivals during their chuuni delusions, much to Alice's annoyance. History The eldest child of the Berith clan, he became a fan of the Oppai Dragon as a kid, and since then, he's submerged in his own delusions of greatness. While a genius in the control over the Berith's dark flames and immense demonic power, Zoroaster never left his immature tendencies. Sometime before the proper series start, he became the Leviathan satan, leaving the position as the next head of the Berith clan for his little sister Alice, knowing that would be a better leader than he'd ever be. Powers & Abilities Black Flames''(黒炎; Kurohomura) -'' '''Berith's clan signature ability, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's Power of Destruction''' regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Zoroaster has the power to produce black flames that are actually "colder than ice and hotter than fire", able to freeze his opponents to death as well as burn them until they explode. The fire will also extinguish only on his command, making his a deadly short-distance opponent. * Wormhole of Good and Evil(黒寸法破壊; Wāmuhōru·Obu·guddo·Ando·ībiru) - Also known as B'lack Dimension Destruction', is Zoroaster's signature technique, in which he creates a dome of black flames and burn and freeze anything from within. It is said that, if he's serious, he can engulf the whole human world with it. Master Swordsman -''' Like any Berith, Zoroaster has a natural talent in swordsmanship. 'Master of hand-to-hand combat -' In addition of her natural swordsmanship skills, Zoroaster has a vast knowledge about hand-to-hand fighting, being able to defeat several ultimate-class devils on the same time with his bare hands. 'Immense demonic Strength -' Being a satan, Zoroaster possesses an impossible amount of demonic power, being considered a genius by his age. 'Wit -' being the moderator and representative force of the underworld, Zoroaster is one of the most intelligent minds in the underworld, being also completely eloquent and fast on his speeches and discussions. Trivia * Zoroaster's appearance is based on the character Hajime from the '''Inou Battle na Nichijou Ke series. * Like any other member of the Berith clan, he's named after a character from a children's book. In his case, the middle name that composes the name of the Oz Magician. * Zoroaster is the youngest of the current satans(seven princes), and also considered the weakest of them. * He prefers watching magical Girl Levi-tan instead of Oppai Dragon, which caused several fights with his sister. * His white hair is actually bleached. * Being the Demon Lord of Leviathan, his sin is Envy and his pride is "being calm at collected even on adversity". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils